


Over Coffee

by kijikun



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: F/M, Misses Clause Challenge, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jan and Ororo talk over coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/gifts).



Ororo Munroe, otherwise known as Storm, at first wasn’t sure what her dual membership on the Avengers and X-Men was going to be like. She’d had her reservation, some of which she brought up to Professor X, others she kept to herself.

She’s still a bit mystified why he choose Wolverine as well as herself. But the fits been good for both her and Logan. Even if some of the members are younger than her.

That was a bit a odd at first being one of the oldest on the team. She felt downright old for a while being twenty five compared to the twenty-two year old Tony Stark and twenty-one year old Steve Rogers.

Their youth, though, was part of why the Professor wanted them to join the Avengers. “For all their experience in being heroes, I feel they are still lacking in the experience needed to lead team of heroes,” the Professor had said.

Ororo had translated in her head as: “Captain America and his boyfriend need a bit of babysitting.”

Combined with the fact there were no other female members, it left her feel decidedly an outsider.

Then Jan joined the team. Jan was only twenty-one, but she was mature in ways the men on the team just weren’t. Maybe it was the ability to pick up after herself.

She and Jan became friends, close friends at that. Though their backgrounds were wildly different and often times Ororo stills feels old compared to the young woman that still calls her father ‘daddy’.

Thor joining the team was another turning point. She never saw herself as needing a boyfriend and she still doesn’t. She doesn’t need Thor, but she likes him. She likes spending time with him and going places with him. His funny and charming, and treats her with respect.

He’s also one of the few men not put off by her love of lightening. They’ve had many a date of just watching thunder storms rolls in and delighting in the play of the lightening in the clouds.

Being an Avengers has treated her very well so far.

***

“So where are you going for the holidays?” Jan asks, as they sip coffee in a trendy little New York coffee shop Jan adores.

Ororo could take it or leave it. She’s here because Jan adore the place.

“Christmas at the X-mansion,” Ororo tells her. “And of course the Avengers Christmas party.”

“Of course,” Jan laughs. “Steve would pout something awful if you didn’t come.”

Ororo laughs. “We cannot have that, now can we.”

Jan takes a sip of coffee. “No, Captain America pouting isn’t becoming at all.”

“Oh, I was thinking, we should invite Tigra to the team. This team is sorely lacking women,” Jan says. “I’ve heard good things about her.”

Ororo considers this, she’s been hearing good things about the up and coming heroine. “She would make a good fit, wouldn’t she? Plus, I do think she requires some guidance from more established heroes.”

Jan nods. “Being a hero on your own can be a little intimating. I know I was terrified the first time, she confesses. “What if I stepped on someone, I thought.”

“You’ve never step on anyone,” Ororo assures her. “I doubt you would have your first time out either.”

Jan laughs and shakes her head. “I’ve gotten better the whole being giant thing. Hey, I even knock down less buildings these days,” she says brightly.

Ororo laughs. “You have gotten the amount of property damage you commit down quite a bit.”

“I do try not to knock things down. It’s hard when your that big. Sometimes I wish I could get small as well,” Jan tells Ororo.

“We all have to learn to work within our power limitations,” Ororo tells her and then drinks some of her coffee before speaking.

Jan sighs. “I know, I know. I just wish I could be more like you. You’re so in control of your powers all the time. I’m envious.”

Ororo considers for a moment telling Jan about the ‘fire incident’. Then decides the younger woman needs to hear it. “I once set first to the mansion.”

Jan gasps putting her hands over her mouth. “You didn’t!”

Ororo nods. “I did,” she says, blushing as she remembers. “I was trying to show off for Jean.”

“Oh no, did you get in much trouble?” Jan asks.

“Everyone thought it was funny,” Ororo confesses. “It wasn’t a big fire, but still I was not in complete control of my powers. It was worse when I was younger. Oh ,the trouble I got into. Making it rain at the wrong times. I was the worst little weather goddess.” She shakes her head.

Jan giggles. “I can’t imagine you being the worst at anything but I’ll take your word for it.”

“Back to your point about there being very few women on the team,” Ororo says. “You have a point there. I believe we need to start inviting more to join us.”

“Girl power,” Jan agrees happily. “Wanda!” she says suddenly.

Ororo looks around expecting to see the Scarlet Witch. “Wanda?”

“Yes, we should invite her. She’d be a perfect fit,” Jan points out. “We already have her brother as an auxiliary member.”

Ororo finishes her coffee and taps the rim with her nail. “Jean knows her best, I’ll talk to her about it. If she doesn't think Wanda will want to join there’s no point asking.”

“Of course there is. She might change her mind if she’s actually invited. We’ve got such a rep as a boys club., she might not have even thought of it.”

Ororo laughs. “True, true. Alright then it’s decided we interview Tigra and Wanda for membership. I’ll still talk to Jean about Wanda first.”

“Too bad Jean won’t join,” Jan says.

“She’s doesn’t wish to divide her time between teams,” Ororo reminds Jan.

Jan nods and swirls around her coffee. “Yeah, I know. It’s still disappointing. I like her.” Jan pauses for a moment. “How do you do it?”

“Do what?” Ororo asks.

“Divide your time between two teams?” Jan leans forward against the table.

Ororo smiles. “To be honest I don’t always do a good job. Some months I’m with the Avengers more, some months I’m with the X-Men. I try to spread my time with the team that needs me most.”

“I could never do it,” Jan says with a sigh.

Ororo reaches across the table and pats her hand. “Jan you can do more than you think. You just need to believe in yourself more.”

Jan blushes. “That’s sweet of you to say but -- “ She cut off as their emergency communicators go off. “Of course, should have known today wouldn’t stay quiet.”

They both get to their feet.

Duty calls.


End file.
